


Keep It Down

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have sex while John's right next door. Sam has to hold Dean's mouth shut to keep him from making too much noise.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

Dean tries to keep quiet as Sam's cock slots into him—god, it's been _days_ since they had a room to themselves, and he needs this so much it hurts. He tries to keep quiet—because Dad is only a paper-thin wall away—but Dean's only got so much self control where Sam is concerned and he spent it all keeping his hands to himself in the car, in the library, in the diner they stopped at for lunch.

He tries to keep quiet, but he gasps aloud anyway: a high, needy sound as Sam's weight drapes across his back and Sam's cock fills his ass.

"Fuck, Dean, shut _up_!" Sam whispers in a panicked rush. But his hips are already slipping into a rhythm, plowing the firm length of his cock deeper and deeper in rough, edgy staccato.

"I'm— _fuck_ —I'm _trying_ ," Dean groans, and that comes out loud, too, and at this rate Dad is going to hear them, is going to be pounding on their door in seconds demanding answers, and Dean wants to stop the noises he's making but all he can manage to do is rock back against Sam's thrusts, try and take him deeper, writhe up against him like the wanton mess he is.

Sam's hand closing over Dean's mouth is a heady rush and a splash of relief all at once, and Dean groans low in his throat at the unyielding pressure of Sam's palm against his lips, crushing and commanding and tight.

Sam's weight bears him down into the mattress, Sam's cock fucking him harder now, and there's a new desperation driving his pace—looks like Sam's got a kink for shutting Dean up. Dean spreads his legs wider, ruts back against Sam and then down into the sheets, desperate for some friction on his dick even as somewhere inside his body Sam finally finds the sweet spot, angling just right so he's hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust.

Dean can't get enough air this way, Sam's hand keeping him from dropping his jaw to pant in desperate lungfuls of oxygen, and as his orgasm closes in he feels tingly and lightheaded. But if Sam takes his hand away, Dean will out them, guaranteed, so he keeps breathing through his nose and twisting beneath Sam's weight.

He finally comes with a muffled moan, tongue flicking out past his lips to taste the salt on Sam's hand, and it might be that he passes out, but maybe not—hard to say when one second Sam is reaming his ass in a hard rhythm and the next second Sam is _still_ reaming his ass. Dean's not complaining, although it'd be fine by him if Sam got with the program and finished up already.

Sam's hand drops from his mouth to grab for better leverage, and Dean goes with the flow, canting his hips invitingly and clenching his muscles around Sam's cock to try and coax him over the edge.

"That's it, Sammy," he breathes, voice quiet at last, now that his own need is spent. "Come on. Do it already."

Sam's rhythm falters, quick and ragged, and then he stills and comes, Dean humming contentedly beneath him.

They meet Dad outside in the morning, and Dean is relieved when he doesn't see so much as the barest flicker of suspicion in his father's face.

"Get packed up," John says, eyes flicking from Dean to Sam and back again. "We've got to be in Tucson by nightfall."

"Yes, sir," says Dean, and elbows his brother on his way to the car.


End file.
